


It's good to meet ya, beautiful creature

by mugglesandmuses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglesandmuses/pseuds/mugglesandmuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time.</p><p>Check out my tumblr for more: http://mugglesandmuses.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's good to meet ya, beautiful creature

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: Once Upon A Time © ABC Studios, Kitsis/Horowitz, and all affiliates. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

He spent every Friday standing in a ridiculous line waiting for a teller that never seemed to open. He check his watch again, almost a compulsion at this point, and sighed heavily. It was going to take longer than he intended to cash his check. Usually his ship was docked by two in the afternoon but poor weather prevented him from finishing on schedule which put him in his current predicament.

Another fifteen minutes in line and definitely going to be late to his post-work activities. He had bailed the last few weeks and didn’t want to cancel again. Time seemed to always move slowly when he had somewhere to be. He had half a mind to cancel his account and start another with a bank that the rest of Boston hadn’t yet discovered. It wasn’t worth his time to wait here every week.

Eventually the line moved and he was the next person to be called. He waited as patiently as he could for the next open window.

“I can help someone down here,” he saw a slender hand waving in the air at a spot on the end. He marched over, trying to smooth the check that was crumpled in his hand, and had made the decision to close his account. He stopped, looking first at the check he placed on the counter and then up at the teller.

His breath caught. There were very few times in his life that he was struck speechless and this was one of three. From her blond hair, pulled back in an attempt at a bun, to her green eyes that sparked with something he wanted to discover more of.

She said something but he was too focused on the perfect pout of her mouth that he didn’t hear what it was. She cleared her throat and he glanced up, clearly caught in his staring.

“I’m sorry?” He chuckled, scratching behind his ear.

“What can I help you with today?”

All thoughts of closing his account went flying out of his head the moment he saw her. His brain tried to get him to remember why he came, attempting to work through the momentary lapse in logic he was experiencing. He quickly looked down at his check and slid it across the counter. He saw her eyes flick down his hand for a brief moment and before she could blink he had removed his prosthetic hand from the counter and shoved it in his pocket.

“I’d like to put that in my account.”

She nodded, nails clicking on the keyboard, “and what is the name on the account?”

Before he could even think about it, before the thought fully processed in his mind, he found himself saying the corniest thing he’d ever heard.

“Jones,” he paused, “Killian Jones.”

She glanced at him and he could see the corners of her lips twitch up in an almost smile. That would have been worth the slight embarrassment if he could see more of her smile. He was sure it was one that would light up a room.

She scanned his check again, probably checking for anything that might tip it off as fraudulent, and continued typing away.

“What is the password on the account?”

“Jolly Roger.”

“A fan of Peter Pan I see,” she remarked and Killian found himself smirking.

“I’m partial to Captain Hook myself,” his grin widened, “if you’ve read the book he’s quite the dashing rapscallion.”

“Well I do love me a good rapscallion,” she countered and he soon found himself wondering how he had never seen her in the bank before.

“Are you new around here?” He asked, casually toying with the pen as she continued entering his information.

“It’s my first week,” she stopped for a moment, her eyes flicking to his and he saw fear dash across them for a moment, “how did you know?”

“I’m not following you around, I promise,” he laughed as she just stared at him, he needed to turn this conversation around immediately, “I spend so much time waiting in like I figured I would have seen a lady as beautiful as you before.”

Her lips twitched again, “smooth.”

He was starting to feel triumphant but the moment wasn’t meant to last. Her fingers had finished typing and she was running his check through the machine.

“Would you like anything else,  _ Mr. Jones _ ?”

There was a challenge behind her words, teasing in her smile. He took the leap.

“How about your phone number?”

She laughed, quietly to herself, and shook her head. She printed out his receipt and he glanced at the clock again. He would definitely be late to meet David. She slid the piece of paper across the counter.

“Have a nice day,” she smirked at him and he winked before turning around and walking through the door. He heard her call for the next customer

He fingered the receipt for a moment, debating on throwing it out, he figured she didn’t write it down. Why would a woman like that even go for someone who was missing an appendage.

He walked toward the trash and looked down. On one side of the receipt was the print from the bank, thanking him for the service. On the other, in neatly printed letters, was the name Emma Swan. Below that was her number.

He grinned, shoving the receipt in his pocket and heading for his car. He decided that the wait was worth it if he could continue to see Emma’s face behind that glass.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little oneshot to get the writing bug out


End file.
